


Satisfied

by Theincrediblesulkmachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens visit Earth, All is fine, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hamilton AU, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Katie is in love, Katt - Freeform, Keith is a little torn, Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Matt is the best brother, Slice of Life, because i can't just write relationships, except Matt's heart, ish, just take this please, nothing bad has happened, or working, or writing my mains, super self indulgent, welcome party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincrediblesulkmachine/pseuds/Theincrediblesulkmachine
Summary: Matt can’t decide whether he made the right decision, or the worst mistake of his life.Or where Matt is Angelica, Keith is Alexander, and Katie is Eliza.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this was so horribly self-indulgent. I'm obsessed with Hamilton, and have been for months and this idea. Wouldn't. Leave. My. Head. I considered writing it for Klance/Kallura, but ultimately, Matt and Katie's cuteness + the desire to write Katt / Kidge just... won. 
> 
> I swear i'll write non-angsty relationships at some point for both Katt and Kidge because Voltron and these babies have taken over my life.
> 
> If you like musicals, stories OR music you should definitely watch/listen to Hamilton/ follow szin's animatics on youtube. Its just so worth it. *cries*
> 
> Without further ado, (i have no excuses) a drabble high-key based on [Satisfied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pR-PeeRYVc)

* * *

 

The End of Days gala happens sooner than Matt anticipated.

The worst part is that he’s expected to dress up for it; Aliens invade Earth, and the Garrison’s response is to throw them a party, ridiculous.

The least they could have done was hold a convention, figure out their tech, what they can teach Earthlings, but no, nah, nope; booze, tea, and finger food is the way they decide to go about it.

R i d i c u l o u s.

Still, considering that he’s devoured half the tray of h'ordeuvres the waiter is circulating, he probably shouldn’t complain.

Katie smirks at Matt, and it’s unfair because she’s in this loose mint-coloured dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and white pants and ergo is quite comfortable- why _he’s_ dressed up is beyond him- and when he pouts, she outright laughs at his abject misery at being stuffed into the tux; it fits him well, but _damn_ , it’s like a second skin. What if a fight breaks out? He’d be too constricted to even raise his hands.

He says as much, and she raises an eyebrow at him. “You could take off the jacket.”

“And lose the Bond look, I think not!” he exclaims, with an extra jerk of his hands, because he can, and he knows that it’ll make Katie laugh.

She snorts- _very ladylike, Pidge-_ but hides her grin behind a hand.

Matt counts it as a victory.

Well, he does… until he sees a boy halfway across the room watching with an amused smile.

At first, an indignant sort of irritation rises in him, amidst an embarrassed desire to hide his face; then, he takes in the boy’s face, and he is… a little starstruck.

He’s tall, and wiry, that much is clear even from his careful slouch against the wall; His hair is thick, falling like a smattering of night sky against pale skin, but mostly it’s his eyes that Matt won’t forget in a hurry;

They’re almond shaped, slightly canted at their upper corners, framed by thick eyelashes. That too wouldn’t be too memorable- _a lot_ of people have beautiful eyes, and Matt appreciates them _all_ \- but these eyes… they’re unearthly; a blue so dark it’s almost mauve.

Matt needs a closer look.

“Hoo boy.” He hears Pidge say distantly, an eyeroll visible in her tone of voice. “Here we go again. Who are you hitting on this time?”

 _For science’s sake,_ he tells himself.

“I… I’ll be right… back.” Matt hears himself say absently, but he’s not really paying attention. His mind has frozen with single-minded focus on his scientific mission.

 _More like biological mission_ , his brain adds in a voice that sounds a lot like Katie, and he doesn’t appreciate the very, _very_ unhelpful quip.

The (pretty) boy straightens as Matt approaches, easy smile falling away to accommodate a more guarded look, and Matt privately mourns the softness that had gentled the sharp line of his jaw and nose.

Up close, he’s even more striking looking, a mix of conventional good looks and sharp, intelligent- _otherworldly_ , _holy fuck_ \- eyes.

Up close, he’s intimidating, and Matt is at a loss for words suddenly.

“Hi?” Pretty Boy says, a little quizzical now, thick eyebrows furrowing a little, and Matt coughs awkwardly into his hand.

He blames it on the attractiveness of the expression- _confusion should not be attractive, Matthew-_ when he finally says, in what is most definitely not a return of the greeting, “You know, when they said the aliens are invading, I expected we’d give them more a fight than a welcome party.”

The boy’s eyes lighten suddenly, crinkling in amusement, and a somewhat reserved smile replaces the flat line of his mouth. “Ah well, might as well roll over, and lead them straight to our emperor.”

The response is dry, and a little droll, and Matt sucks in a breath, delighted, because this boy! _He gets it!_

If he also has a voice that does things to Matt’s insides… well. That’s neither here nor there.

“Matthew Holt. Call me Matt.” He says, sticking out his hand.

The small grin grows as the boy takes his hand, “Keith Kogane.”

“That’s an interesting name; what’s the story? Where are you from?”

Keith’s gaze shutters, and while his smile doesn’t fall, his hand- the one Matt’s holding- twitches in his grasp. “Unimportant. What brings you to this Doomsday Ball?”

Matt’s moment of piqued interest at the neat sidestep, gives way to wicked glee, “I’ve been calling it the End of Days Gala, myself.”

Keith laughs, and its’ sharp but genuine, lilting at the end. “ _Aliens_ ,” he says, in a manner that’s almost self-explanatory. “And my friends called _me_ crazy.”

“You think you’re crazy? Wait till you meet my imaginary friend.” Matt says, flashing his best shit-eating grin, and bless him, Keith laughs a little helplessly at his frankly terrible joke. His nose crinkles as his eyes shut, and Matt is… irreparably charmed.

Matt wants to _taste_ that laugh.

_Woah there._

Matt surprises himself with the intensity of that thought, and he realizes how easy it would be; Keith is still holding his hand, and all Matt would have to do is tug a little, and…

No.

No, no, _nope._

_That way lies madness._

To stop himself doing something stupid, he looks back at Katie, hoping she’ll make a face at him, distract him.

What he sees… his heart, it nearly stops, as realization hits him like a shitload of bricks.

Katie’s eyes are on Keith; the amber, wide and vulnerable in a way his jaded little sister never lets herself be. Her left hand is twisting a strand of her shoulder length hair, and Matt doesn’t think she even realizes, the way her gaze is fixed on the boy.

He remembers all at once, the way of late, she has taken to mumbling about a boy in the Garrison, a few years older than her. An ace pilot, intelligent; sharp-edged but kind…

 _His hair_ , she had said, half-muffled by frustration and a pillow.

Matt had laughed at her till she had thrown the pillow at him, but he gets it now. _He gets it._

She never did name him, but her eyes… they’re fond… they’re _helpless_.

They’re scared.

It _has_ to be him.

Matt has never seen his sister look like this.

Just like that, he knows his next move before he makes it, heart plummeting all the while. “Hey, come with me.”

Keith looks at Matt, eyes flashing with interest and what seems to be a little intrigue, something that makes Matt’s stomach swoop, before he smiles, suddenly sheepish. “Where are you taking me?”

 And _Gravity_ help Matt, Keith’s voice holds an edge of subtle flirtation.

Shit.

Matt just smiles, knowing it doesn’t quite pass as genuine, and says nothing, simply gesturing with a tilt of his head.

Indicating Katie to him.

Leading him to Katie.

 _Shit_.

Matt _could_ date him, maybe it wouldn’t even go anywhere?

But… It would break his sister’s heart.

He wouldn’t be able to live with that, no matter _how_ happy this boy could make him.

And he knows instinctively, it would be very _happy_ ; something had clicked for him- Keith was stunning, witty, and… just something had _clicked_.

 _Katie_.

 _How often does someone match your wavelength like this?_ His heart pleads.

 _How often has Katie talked about anyone?_ His mind counters.

And he can’t argue with that.

The path takes less than a minute, or two, but its hazy like a dream, timeless like a _nightmare,_ and in an entirely different way, Matt is just as helpless as Pidge.

Keith seems a little confused when Matt stops, but his face brightens when he catches sight of Katie.

And Katie?

 _She lights up_.

Just like that, Matt knows he made the right call.

So he hurts, a little- _a lot_ \- but that smile on Pidge’s face makes it all worth it.

“Keith!” she says fondly, shyly smiling.

It’s foreign and heartbreaking, and lovely.

Matt finds a smile stretching on his own face at the sight.

Keith smile is gentle, and equally fond. “Katie.”

Then he looks back at Matt, and there’s that hesitant confusion again; the shadow of doubt.

“My sister.” Matt says, with a grin.

“What do you make of this?” Katie asks, with an all encompassing gesture to the revelry around them, and her voice is excited, nervousness fading.

Keith’s gaze lingers just a second longer on Matt, before he turns to Katie and Matt felt the weight of it scorch his face, and the loss of it is acute.

 _Look back at me,_ he wants to say.

 _He doesn’t_.

Matt doesn’t hear Keith’s conspiratorial answer over the crashing of his own heart, his fumbled graceful exit. “I’ll leave you to it.”

He can’t decide whether he made the right decision, or the worst mistake of his life.

 _The right decision for Pidge, his_ baby sister _; the worst possible for himself_ … He decides.

 _That’s one problem solved,_ he thinks as he laughs a little wistfully to himself. _Just one tiny one left._

Matt leaves them to it.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudos? Support?
> 
> Come scream about Hamilton or Voltron with me on tumblr [@theincrediblesulkmachine](http://theincrediblesulkmachine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
